


Talented

by Poke-lover88 (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, DualRivalShipping, F/M, Friendship, Oneshot, Romance, Talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Poke-lover88
Summary: She had a knack for Pokemon, even if no one else seemed to see it, and it was because of that gift that the thought of her going back home and abandoning her dream seemed impossibly horrible





	Talented

For one reason or another, whenever her father would tell her to come home, it really made him angry. He wasn't one to get angry. He hadn't batted an eye whenever he'd been picked on, he'd not raised a hand when he lost a battle, but the thought of her leaving the life of a traveler just to go back to Nuvema and become a housewife made him furious.

She was clumsy, a ditsy blonde who couldn't tell north from south but she was… talented. He beat her in Pokémon battles every single time she challenged him, but she was very talented. She'd laugh and bonk herself on the head and say she wasn't good at battling, but he could see her potential.

She was so kind to her Pokémon and they loved her beyond measure. He'd watch her pet them, brush them, feed them, care for them, and wonder how anyone who was that talented, that in touch with their partners, could ever think about going home. Of course, she wasn't the one wanting to go back to their little home town, no, it was just her family who wanted her back. Although, for what reason he'd never understand.

Maybe she wasn't meant to be the Champion, or a Gym Leader, but she was definitely destined for more. He could see it in her, her potential, her talent, even if it seemed no one else could, even herself.

Maybe she'd become a researcher, maybe a professor, he didn't know but he knew she was destined for greatness. A greatness it seemed he was the only one to see.

And so when her father would tell her to go home he would bite his tongue, keeping his anger in check because he knew one day she'd prove them all wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little friendship/pairing that I think deserves a bit more love. :D  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
